


John's dream.

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: John has a dream where Wiley gets him off, M/M, Or Is It?, Xander is just sleepy and loves his husband, but it's just a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: "Joooohhhhhhnnnn." The sing-songy voice seems to echo around him, coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The voice calls his name again, and John looks around. He can see nothing but the expansive nothingness of the Black and White.
Relationships: Wilbur Cross/John McNamara, Xander Lee/John McNamara
Kudos: 15





	John's dream.

"Joooohhhhhhnnnn." The sing-songy voice seems to echo around him, coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The voice calls his name again, and John looks around. He can see nothing but the expansive nothingness of the Black and White.

"Boo." The voice is right in his ear and accompanied by a firm body appearing right behind him. Two hands cold as ice grab him, one arm wrapping all the way around his waist, and the other grabbing a fist full of his hair. The two appendages yank him backward, pulling him flush with the familiar form behind him. 

John is so surprised by the sudden touch that he can't help but moan at the sensation of his hair being pulled. That's always been a sensitive spot on him and never fails to get him to make some sort of noise.

"Oh, I've missed that sound. One of the most beautiful in the world." The voice is an odd mixture of mocking and sentimental. Something hard presses into his lower back, and John knows what it is without looking. He's been in this position many, many times before with this man.

"Wilbur, I-" John's cut off by another firm yank on his hair. He can feel the front of his pants grow tight, and he lets his head fall back against the shoulder behind him. 

"Tisk tisk tisk. That's not my name anymore, Johnny. It's Wiley now." The arm wrapped around his front moves, the fingers trailing down and cupping John's hardness. "Look at this, are you already hard for me?" 

John wants to deny it, but what good would that do? The proof is right there in Wilb- Wiley's hand. And it's not like the other man can mock him too much for it, he can feel the erection pressing against him. 

The General lets out a small, pathetic sounding noise and nods his head slightly. He can feel the chest behind him shake as he lets out a dark chuckle. 

"You always were a dumb, needy, little slut for me, weren't you, dear?" John opens his mouth to defend himself, but the hand in his hair quickly moves to his throat and squeezes softly, just enough to let him know it's there. 

Wiley quickly undoes John's belt and pants, yanking them down viciously. He knows that he should be fighting back, but just doesn't want to. This feels too good. He wants this. No. He needs this.

"Look at this." Wiley runs his thumb over the front of John's briefs playing with the tip of his cock through the material. "You're already so wet for me." He's not lying. There is a large wet spot on the front of his underwear from precum. 

"I doubt you're any better right now." John snarks, and Wiley lets out a breathy noise that is part moan, part laugh. 

"Oh, that mouth." He kisses the very corner of John's lips. "That skillful mouth, oh how I've missed it. I can remember every time it was wrapped so beautifully around my cock. Do you remember John? You, on your knees in front of me. Whether you were underneath my desk, keeping my dick warm as I finished up paperwork, or under the table sucking me off as I ate dinner, or even in front of the sofa dozing off with me in your mouth after a long day. You always look so beautiful on your knees. It's truly where you belong." 

Wiley's words bring up memories John hasn't thought of in a long time. His whole body shutters, and he lets out a soft whimper. Wiley reaches his hand down the front of John's underwear and begins to slowly run his hand up and down its length. John whines and thrusts his hips against the other man's hands, desperate for him to go faster. Wiley obliges and pumps his hand faster and faster, quickly bringing John to the edge of orgasm. 

Just before he can cum, Wiley stops his movements. John cries out disappointingly and tries to move his hips, but the hand around his throat tightens, and he stills. 

"Beg me. Beg me to let you cum, tell me you belong to me." Wiley's voice is hoarse as he whispers. John tries to hold his resolve and not beg. 

That lasts for all of three seconds. 

"I'm yours! I'm yours. I belong to you. Please, please let me cum. I need to cum. I need you to make me cum." Wiley doubles his previous efforts to make John cum and attaches his lips to John's neck, right above his pulse. 

Wiley moves his hand quickly and skillfully as he sucks on John's neck. The General writhes in his hold, still babbling about how he needs to cum.

It takes no time at all, but also an eternity for John to fall over the edge, his cum painting the inside of his underwear and Wiley's hand. Wiley continues to suck John's neck for a moment before letting go with a pop. He pulls his hands out of John's briefs and brings it up to the man's mouth. John whimpers before taking the fingers in his mouth, cleaning his own cum off of them. 

  
Once Wiley is content with their cleanliness, he pulls them free. He takes a step back, away from John, and the blond man almost falls to his knees, his legs barely supporting him. 

"I'll see you soon, John." His voice sounds far away, and the next thing he knows, his eyes snap open and he's lying in bed. He sits up quickly, looking around the room. It's his room at PEIP. He's not in the Black and White. He's at home. It was all a dream. 

He shifts and notes that the front of his sleep pants are wet. He swings his legs over the side of the bed a looks down, seeing a large stain on the front of them. How embarrassing. He quickly stands up, making a b-line for the en-suite bathroom, when a voice from behind him makes him stop. 

"J'hn? You ok?" John turns back around and sees his husband, Xander, looking at him with barely open eyes, clearly just having woken up when John got up. 

"I'm fine Xan, go back to sleep." John can't help but smile. He loves his husband so much. 

"Come back to bed." Xander lifts the covers up invitingly, and John chuckles. 

"In a minute. I have to use the bathroom." It's not a lie. He is going to use the bathroom, just not how Xander thinks he's going to. 

"Mmm 'k. I love you." 

"I love you too." Xander drops the covers and lets his eyes slide back shut. John enters the bathroom, closing the door before he turns on the light. When he does, he sees himself in the mirror, a large hickie forming on his throat, exactly where Wilbur had sucked. John's stomach drops as he brings a shaky hand up to touch it, hopping that will somehow make it disappear. 

It doesn't. 

  
Maybe… that wasn't just a dream after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Didn't like it? Come tell me on Tumblr.   
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
